Happy
by FearlessGeek
Summary: Klaine oneshot for the awesome KlainersTeenageDream101! :) Aubrey Hummel-Anderson is assigned to write a paper about someone's happiest day of their life. She chooses Kurt and along with the help of Blaine, they share the best points of their lives. (Domestic Daddy!Klaine)


Happy

Hey guys! This is a oneshot for KlainersTeenageDream101 and I hope he/she likes it! (I'm guessing that you're a girl, but I just wanna be safe :))

xxx

"Daddy, what was the happiest day of your life?" 8 year old Aubrey Hummel-Anderson asked curiously, looking up at Kurt.

He smiled at the girl. "Hmm, I don't know. I've had a lot. Why do you ask, sweet pea?"

"For my essay I have to write about someone I know and the happiest day of their life, so I chose you," the child answered simply, pushing her glasses up further onto her nose.

Kurt grinned. "Aw, really? I feel honored." He kissed the girl's long chestnut hair (luckily identical to Kurt's) and sat down with her at the kitchen table.

"Um, alright, lets see. Well, the first happiest day of my life is when I married your papa," he said, smiling warmly at the memory. He looked down at his hand and felt his heart flutter at the sight of his wedding ring. It was a small diamond on a silver band that read "Fearlessly and Forever".

Aubrey smiled and wrote it down on her sheet of paper.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Aubrey?"

"How was you and papa's wedding day? What was it like..?"

Kurt smiled, his blue eyes sparking. "Well-"

"It was amazing."

The taller boy jumped a little at the sound of his husband's voice.  
"Well hello to you too, my love."

Blaine smiled and walked into the house with their 8 year old son, Aubrey's twin brother, Leo.

He was in his soccer uniform, a big smile on his face.

"Hey dad!" He said, running over and hugging Kurt.

Kurt smiled and hugged his son back. "Hey, buddy. How was practice?"

"Great! Coach told me that I was one of the best players he's ever seen!"

"Oh? That's awesome!" The blue eyed boy smiled happily and kissed his son's head.

Leo was a very talented soccer and basketball player, while Aubrey was better suited at academics and things like that, but Kurt and Blaine loved their kids no matter what their strengths or talents were.

Aubrey sighed and continued writing her paper quietly.

"Hey Aubs," Leo said.

"You smell like grass and perspiration," the girl replied, not looking up from her paper.

The boy sniffed himself. "I guess I do." He chuckled.

"Which is a sign that you should probably take a shower," Blaine cut in with a laugh.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Upstairs you go, big guy."

Leo ran upstairs to shower, and Kurt got up from the table, walking up to Blaine and kissing him lovingly.

"How was work, honey?"

"Good. Glad to be home, though." Blaine smiled and kissed him once more before walking over to the kitchen table.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He greeted Aubrey.

She smiled. "Hi, papa." She got up and gave him a tight hug and Kurt watched happily.

He wouldn't want his life and other way. How it was now was absolutely perfect. A loving husband, two beautiful kids, his dream job as a fashion designer, what more could he want?

"Whatcha working on, Aubrey?" Blaine asked, surveying her paper.

"Mrs. Fletcher wants us to write about someone we know and the best day they've ever had, so I chose daddy...sorry papa."

The curly haired man chuckled. "No worries. How are you doing with it so far?"

"Pretty good. Daddy was going to tell me about you guys' wedding day!" She said with a smile.

Kurt nodded with a smile as he prepared to start to making dinner.

"That's right. Blaine, would you like to help me tell the story?"

He smiled, picking Aubrey up and putting her on his lap. "I'd love to."

Kurt turned to face them. "Well, baby girl..the day was May 1st. We had a beautiful ceremony outside, in your grandma Ruby's backyard, actually. She had a lovely garden with a huge willow tree and me and your papa just thought it was absolutely perfect for a wedding spot.  
I remember the day was really sunny and bright, and I was a bundle of nerves. But all of our friends and family were there, and they were happy for us, which made it better.

Then, I saw your papa waiting for me at the end of the 'aisle'. My whole world stopped because he was just so handsome."

"Like a prince?" The child asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, baby girl, like a prince."

"..And then when I saw your daddy, my world stopped, too. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my entire life and I couldn't wait to make him my husband. So I looked him right in the eyes and said 'I've loved you since the day we first met, and I will always love you, no matter what happens. You are my one and only and I am so happy to be yours, fearlessly and forever'." Blaine smiled at Kurt as he spoke the words.

Kurt blushed lightly. "And so I said that I would always be his too, and I would love him until the end of time. He was the first boy to have my heart, and he would be the last..fearlessly and forever."

Aubrey smiled up at her dads, her blue eyes sparkling.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "And so then we kissed.."

"And the rest.."

"Is a beautiful, happy, history."

"The end."

The young girl smiled brightly and clapped. "That was a great story, dads! I'm going to have the best paper in the class!"

Both men smiled and hugged their daughter, looking up when they heard Leo come downstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Daddy and papa told me the story of how they got married," Aubrey explained happily.

Leo nodded. "Cool."

"..And now, if you'd like, we'll tell you the story of the day you guys were born.  
That was the second happiest day of my life, you know." Kurt smiled and continued to make dinner.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Aubrey said, nodding eagerly.

Leo just nodded. "Okay."

Blaine smiles. "Can I start off this time?"

"Sure, babe."

"Okay. Well, it was September 19th, and it was raining cats and dogs. Your daddy and I were at home watching a movie when your mommy called us up and said that she was having you guys. So we started flipping out and rushed her over to the hospital, and that's when she had you two. Well, it took a really long time for her to actually deliver you two-"

"BUT WE'LL DISCUSS THAT WHEN YOU GUYS ARE OLDER!" Kurt cut in loudly, staring at Blaine with wide eyes as he sharpened a knife.

Leo and Aubrey just stared at each other and shrugged, not suspecting anything.

"Right.." Blaine said, nodding quickly.

"Anyways, after Emily had you guys, we were just..speechless. You two were the cutest twin babies ever, and that's a promise." Kurt smiled. "We decided to name you guys Aubrey Jane and Leo Patrick because, well..I'm not sure. Your papa and I thought they sounded good.

I'll be honest though, my first initial reaction to having twins was a mix of happiness and nervousness. I was scared because one baby is enough, but two?! We finally knew what the phrase 'double trouble' meant. But you guys turned out to be pretty good babies for the most part-although Leo was a bit of a fireball..and he loved to pee in papa's face."

Blaine sighed as the kids burst into laughter.

"So it was a good day?" Aubrey asked, going back to her paper.

"Of course," both men said in unison.

She smiled and wrote down a few sentences. "..Okay, for the last part of the paper, describe how you feel when you think of those memories in one word."  
Kurt thought for a second, then looked at his family warmly.

"Happy."

~Later that night~

"..Goodnight, my loves," Blaine said, kissing Aubrey's cheek, then Leo's.

"Night, papa," the kids said before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

Kurt smiled as he leaned against the doorframe of their bedroom.

He walked off with Blaine, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I love you, Blaine.." He said once they settled down in their bed.

The shorter man faced his husband with a warm smile, love glimmering in his eyes.

"I love you too. And I love the twins, and my job, and our life together. And I love being-"

"Happy?" Kurt stared at him.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, happy."

They kissed each other sweetly before falling asleep in each other's arms, feelings of love and warmth and happiness surrounding them.

xxx

Okay, that's all. It was just so cute I can't even :)

As you can probably tell, the main theme for this oneshot was, well, happy.

KlainersTeenageDream101, I really hope you liked this and I fulfilled your request (:

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxo


End file.
